


Tickling the Ivories

by Vardia



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardia/pseuds/Vardia
Summary: Link is hanging around Zora's Domain when he hears the tinkling of a piano in the distance. Just who is playing that wonderful melody?





	Tickling the Ivories

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look another fanfic! I hope everyone enjoys it! I know absolutely nothing about playing piano so hopefully the work isn't so bad! I'd like to thank a friend for helping me come up with the idea. c:

The sun was setting over Zora's Domain and Link was taking in the spectacle of it all. The reds and oranges playfully dancing across the top of the water, the sky deeply dyed the same colors which bounced off of the clouds in a breathtaking fashion. Truly there was no more of a beautiful place across Hyrule. 

While Link was absorbed in the majesty of nature the zoran citizens began to make their way back home, settling in for the night coming ahead. The champion of Hyrule had become commonplace after the Calamity had ended, as he enjoyed spending time with the Zora prince, Sidon. The two of them were almost always seen together, talking their private conversations or off on their various adventures.

Soon the sun began to sink below the mountains and the hero found himself alone on the plaza of Zora's Domain. Link stretched, working out the stiffness of staying in one position for so long. He wondered what he was going to do next when his train of thought was cut off by the faint sound of an instrument. He paused where he was and listened carefully. It sounded like...a piano? Yes, Link could hear the soft tinklings of piano keys off in the distance.

The sound drew the champion further into the Domain, walking down twisting hallways and large rooms, passing by the occasional zora that was still out and about. Whoever was playing the instrument was incredibly good, the piece sounded like a complicated one, at least to Link who had no musical prowess at all. The sound became more and more clear as the hero carefully followed it through hall and doorway. 

Finally, he had found the source of the beautiful melody. Much to his surprise he found Prince Sidon sitting in front of a large piano, completely absorbed in his playing. Not wanting to disturb the prince and ruin his concentration, Link held back in the doorway and continued to listen. It was a melancholic piece with a sort of pensive wistfulness attached to it. Not a bad song, to be sure, but certainly a sad one.

Link frowned. Was Sidon feeling alright? Soon the prince was done with his song and Link applauded, walking into the room. Sidon jumped slightly at the sound and turned around. His confusion turned into a warm smile as he saw it was his dear friend. “Ahh, Link. It's you!” He swung around on the piano bench and put a hand on the hylian's shoulder. “So good of you to come to the Domain! If I knew you were here I would have invited you to listen in sooner.” he said with a sheepish smile.

“That was beautiful.” Link replied “I never knew you could play piano.”

“Ahh, yes, I do know how to play. Part of a prince's curriculum, among many other things.” The prince gave a far off, wistful smile. “I remember learning how to play with my dear sister Mipha as a child. I treasure those times we had together...” Sidon trailed off briefly, absorbed in his precious memories. 

“But excuse me. Trailing off into memories like that.” Sidon apologized. 

Link smiled and shook his head. “Of course not. Memories are something that you should cherish.” he grinned playfully “I know all about that.”

Sidon laughed “I suppose you would, wouldn't you?” he pat the empty space on the bench next to him. “Come, sit down next to me. I'd like to see you play.”

Now it was Link's turn to laugh. “Sorry, Sidon, but I can't play if my life depended on it.” He sat down next the the red zora and demonstrated this by trying his best to play on the keys. All that the hylian managed to do is send a cacophony of sour notes into the air. “See? I'm terrible.”

“Hmmm. I know.” Sidon reached over and pressed two keys down one after another and guided Links hands over to them. “Press these two down like I just did.” Link nodded and did as he was instructed. Sidon began to play on his end of the piano. It was a melody that was much more complicated than what Link was doing but it fit in perfectly. 

Soon, a beautiful song rang out of the instrument and into the twilight air. Link couldn't stop himself from smiling. This was fun, creating music with Sidon like this. It's a shame he wasn't better. Then they could really create something truly wonderful together. The song eventually ended and silence hung in the air between the two of them.

“Sidon?” Link asked.

“Yes, my friend?”

“Do you think you could teach me? How to play piano, that is.”

A pleasant smiled crawled across the prince's lips. “But of course, Link, I would be more than happy to teach you.” he ran a finger across one of the pearly white keys. “Besides, I'd love to have someone to play with again.”

Link put his hand on top of Sidon's and rubbed it gently with his thumb. “Well then, shall we start with the lessons?”

Sidon chuckled and affectionately squeezed the hero's hand with his own. “Of course. I'd be delighted.”


End file.
